


Chosen Family

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Division One Is Happy, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza and Tsunemori bring their daughter to meet Division One, and Kagari's nervous side shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> Division One is eager to meet the newest member of their family.

As the Ginoza-Tsunemori family walked through the doors of the MWPSB Division One office, Ginoza couldn’t stop smiling. 

Mayu wasn’t the best sleeper, so the bags under his eyes were noticeable, but he didn’t care, not with Akane and Mayu both home safe and sound. Neither the pregnancy nor the birth had been particularly dangerous or troublesome, but he always worried. It seemed to be the only thing he was good for during the last nine months, which is why he was glad he could cradle his daughter in his arms now, give his lover a rest from her weary but cheerful caring. 

Akane had made the suggestion that they go see the team, but once the decision was made, Ginoza had spent two days getting ready for it, fussing over which onesie Mayu would wear, and which backup onesie they would bring in case she puked on the first one, organizing the diaper bag perfectly. 

Ginoza knew Akane was humoring him by letting him fuss so much, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted the team to see Mayu in all her babyish perfection. 

When they walked through the door to the office, all of the enforcers were gathered around them, as well as the fill-in inspector, Risa, who was fielding the division all by herself. She didn’t look as ragged as they did, but she was close. She told Ginoza later that she felt like a babysitter, with infants of her own. 

Everyone beamed at the couple, and Masaoka started a clap going around the room. Ginoza rolled his eyes at his dad, but a smile tugged at his lips as he failed to contain his desire to show off his tiny daughter to everyone. 

Masaoka’s eyes were crinkled, the wrinkles of his face making him look ever like a grandfather, in a strong and confident way. He was the only one of the team who had seen her already. Not even begrudgingly, Ginoza had picked his father up from the NONA tower the day Mayu was born, and Masaoka had cooked wonderful food for the small, tired, happy family. Still, he looked upon his granddaughter with such affection that one may have thought it was the first time he had seen her. 

Shion and Yayoi both had smiles on their faces, Shion’s wider and - in her own way - louder, Yayoi’s subdued but still clearly happy. Their fingers were interlaced more obviously than normal as though Mayu was a reflection of the love the two women felt for each other. 

Shion was the first to hold Mayu, cradling her easily, and Ginoza wondered where she had learned such gentleness. Shion always seemed so rough around the edges, soft where she needed to be but skin long grown thick from latent criminality. Yet as she held the tiny girl, her lips free from a cigarette and cooing, a soft side of her only reserved for the most intimate of moments showed through. 

Yayoi took Mayu gingerly from Shion, hummed a tune at her softly. Ginoza’s heart swelled with pride even as Mayu opened her eyes at the subtle music. 

Kagari was the one itching most of all to hold her, shifting his weight nervously on his feet, as he hovered closely around Shion and Yayoi. Yayoi lifted her eyes to look at the red-haired enfocer. 

“Your turn, Kagari.” 

With a start, Kagari turned from Yayoi to his senior inspector.

“Gino-san, are you sure about this?” 

Ginoza looked fondly at the awed face of his newest enforcer, eyes wide and round as saucers. 

“Of course. She likes you,” he replied. 

“How can you tell?” 

Kagari was shaking as he looked at the little mess of tiny life in Ginoza’s arms. Ginoza Nobuchika and Tsunemori Akane had made their first visit to the MWPSB since Akane’s discharge from the hospital, after giving birth to their daughter, Mayu. 

“A father knows, Kagari-kun,” Masaoka’s gruff voice answered in Ginoza’s place. 

“Akane-chan,” Kagari remained nervous, “is Gino-san serious?” 

Kagari kept glancing between the two of them quickly, nervously, his eyes barely focusing on Mayu, who he clearly wanted to watch with a childish, lovable fascination.

“Of course. Go on, you can hold her,” Akane’s voice was ever-comforting, even more motherly and caring than before. 

“R-really?!” Kagari looked again to the two parents, who both nodded encouragingly. 

Carefully, as though nothing in the world had ever mattered before, Kagari took her from Yayoi’s hands, pulled her slowly close to his chest. 

Mayu stirred, her tiny bit of hair waving around with the movement. Kagari gripped her more tightly, a hairsbreadth between too rough and just gentle enough, and Ginoza felt Akane tug on his sleeve as he instinctively stepped forward to retrieve the tiny life from Kagari’s arms. 

Ginoza flicked his eyes towards Akane’s, and silently understood her meaning. Kagari needed this. The years of isolation had robbed him of this kind of innocence, and even by proxy, perhaps it could give it back, even if just for a moment. 

“Gino-san?” 

“What is it, Kagari?” 

“Can I teach her how to play video games someday?” 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the way his dad’s eyes seemed to shimmer off the usually deadening fluorescent lights, but Ginoza felt himself break into an even wider smile, laughter pealing out of him as though he were a church bell, or a wave breaking against a seashore. 

“Not for a while, Kagari,” he said after a long, relieving laugh, “she’s got to get a bit bigger.” 

A childish smile spread itself across Kagari’s features, and Ginoza felt that some of Mayu’s innocence had rubbed off on the division’s youngest enforcer.

Shion and Masaoka excused themselves to return from the enforcer quarters with a bottle of champagne, and Ginoza didn’t even have to catch Risa’s eye to know where it had come from. 

Akane sipped one small glass gratefully, her months of sobriety broken.

Later that night back at their apartment, Akane sat in a rocking chair in front of a fire, Ginoza watching her whisper to their daughter from his place on the couch, Dime laying obediently at his feet. Electric though the fire was, it felt so comfortable and homey. 

Ginoza resolved that he never needed anything more than this, in his entire life.


End file.
